Fruit
by Sadie Dragonfire
Summary: That's not a banana, Naruto. NaruSasu drabble, humor and implied sex.


**Fruit**

**Naru/Sasu** for Biz.   
**Note:** Implied sex, silly humor

* * *

Sasuke stirred, the tangle of sheets rucked up to expose the pale backs of his thighs and knees the morning light, and cast a blurry, hair obscured look at the bedroom doorway. 

"That's not a banana, Naruto," he said flatly, the corner of his mouth turning down with scornful displeasure. 

"There _aren't_ any bananas," Naruto retorted, inexpertly juggling the two oranges he'd procured from Sasuke's kitchen. He barely saved one of them from taking a header to the floor and bounced the rest of the way to the bed - quite a sight, considering he was stark naked. 

"I bought some yesterday, idiot. You just didn't look for them." Sasuke twitched his legs out of the way to avoid touching Naruto as much as possible, despite the blatant invasion of his space. The blonde didn't seem to notice; eyes trained on the bared skin of Sasuke's shoulder blades as he got himself settled against the headboard. 

"I did so, you probably just ate them all and want to blame it on me so you don't look like a pig." He dropped one orange on the bed sheets near Sasuke's chest and dug his thumbnails into the tough shell of the other. Juice squirted in a thin stream down his coarse fingers, trailing along the inside of his wrist. 

"Don't get that on the bedding," Sasuke said, bracing himself up on his forearms. The sheet slid down to pool on his lower back, showing the trail of bite marks leading to his backside. 

"Complain, complain, its not like its not already sticky," Naruto said, laying out the orange skin on his thigh, "You're just an anal retentive neat freak." 

A wicked grin split Naruto's round cheeked face - the fact that he managed to still look five at the age of seventeen would have given Sasuke a new edge to his guilt complex, if he weren't usually the one flat on his back - and he reached out a juice covered hand to touch Sasuke's nose. 

With a hiss, the Uchiha jerked back from the attempted contact. "Moron, stay on your side." 

"I'm not a moron, asshole, and I was just all over you ten minutes ago!" 

"Don't remind me, I'd rather not throw up. Stop that!" 

He caught Naruto's wrist, feeling sticky-wet lines under his fingers. Naruto wouldn't stop grinning, eyes fire-bright with excitement and smug satisfaction. Bastard. 

There were few things in the world that made Naruto more determined to do what he wanted than opposition. The more Sasuke resisted, the more he pushed to get things his way - which happened to involve smearing juice over as much of Sasuke as he could reach. 

At some point, in the middle of this messy tangle of boy and sheets and fruit, the front door bell rang. Naruto and Sasuke froze; eyes wide and hearts racing. Naruto had one of Sasuke's thighs in his tight grip and Sasuke had secured both hands around Naruto's hips, holding him trapped in their current position. 

The bell chimed again and astute shinobi ears could pick out the sound of a three-way argument occurring on the doorstop. 

In a sudden flurry of motion, the two had separated themselves, wiped away the evidence of their activities, and gotten dressed enough for decency. Sasuke finished first and went to open the front door with no concern for Naruto, who was yanking up his pants with one hand and dragging the comforter over the bed with the other. 

Beyond the door stood Shikamaru, Neji, and the Sand Village representative, Temari. Neji was smirking in a way that made Sasuke want to punch him and dig his eyes out with dull forks. 

"What." He said flatly, realizing the other two where staring at him with varying degrees of disgust and sullen boredom. 

"Fucking Leaf," Temari said in a low voice, mouth twisted up. 

"Don't ever tell me," Shikamaru intoned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

It wasn't until an hour later, after he'd gotten Naruto and the other three jounin sent off, and did some house cleaning, that Sasuke realized his hair had been matted with orange pulp the entire time. 

End. 


End file.
